1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a collapsible device.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a base, a cover, and a hinge often used to interconnect the base and the cover. The hinge allows the cover to be rotatable with respect to the base, and to be folded with the base for saving space. However, the cover can only be rotated relative to the base, but can not be transversely moved along the base, which is quite inconvenient for users.